One Piece: The Rest of Baroque Works
by kai3345
Summary: Chapter 2 up w00t! When Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Chopper get shipwreked they find themselves on the island of the new Baroque Works! Please r&r! first fan fic. Rated T for Blood, Violence, Alcohol usage and Death
1. Mr26, Ms Independance Day & Ms Winter

When Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are shipwrecked they end up on an island the turns out to be Baroque Work's new hideout! first fic. please R&R. Rated T for Violence, Blood and Death andvery minor language (i.e crap, sucks). Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any part of it, Eiichiro Oda does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Piece: The Rest of Baroque Works

Chapter 1: Mr. 26, Ms. Independence Day and Ms. Winter Solstice

Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and his crew consisting of: Roronoa Zoro, Nami the Navigator, Usopp the Marksman, Sanji the Cook, Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor, Nico Robin, and Franky the ship Carpenter/Musician, were sailing for an island called Paradise Island. The crew all agreed that they needed a vacation so Nami found the nearest resort island in the Grand Line. Most of them had changed into summer clothing for the beach, Zoro had on the Hawaiian shirt that he stole from one of the fish-men at Arlong Park with some blue jeans, he also had on some old goggles from 3 years ago, they were brown with blue tinted lenses. Nami had on short denim shorts and a flower tank-top. Sanji had on sunglasses, a Hawaiian button up shirt with only 4 of the buttons actually buttoned, and he wore khaki cargo shorts. Usopp had taken off his bandana and goggles and was wearing khaki pants with a plain light blue T-shirt. Everybody else had on their normal clothing.

Everybody was minding their own business when suddenly Franky yelled "WERE BIENG FIRED UPON!" then there were two explosions following, causing Franky to be sent flying

Zoro, Chopper and Luffy were all dinking some sake in the ship's cabin when Franky came flying through the wall, "HOLY CRAP!" yelled Zoro. Franky got up and had some oil coming from his lips (note: He's a robot). "MAN THE CANNONS!" Nami ordered, then Usopp and Robin each operated a cannon. "FIRE!" yelled Nami. Then Usopp and Robin shot their cannons, only Usopp's hit its target. After Usopp blew a hole in the enemy ship, 3 people jumped from the ship on to the Merry Go. One of them punched Usopp and sent him Flying off the ship. "USOPP!" yelled Chopper. The man appeared to be a bear standing on its hind legs. "Nice punch Mr. 26" said a woman's voice. "Why, thank you, Ms. Independence Day" Mr. 26 replied. A blonde woman stepped up wearing a shirt with fireworks on it and tight jeans. "Why don't you come join the fun, Ms. Winter Solstice" said Ms. Independence Day. "All right" a woman said. Ms. Winter Solstice was a brunette wearing a blue fur coat and jeans.

"Wait a minute" Nami said "YOU GUYS ARE FROM BAROUQE WORKS!" Nami yelled. Robin stepped up "Knowing these three, I would say that Mr. Long Nose is probably dead by now". Zoro ran at Mr. 26 and swung his sword at him yelling "YOU BEAST!" he missed and then Ms. Winter Solstice covered her arm in ice and punched Zoro making his back slam the ground. He then coughed up blood, having two dribbles of blood go down the left corner of his lips.

"Let's stop dilly-dallying Mr.26 lets hurry up and commence Operation: Blow up the Merry Go" suggested Ms. Independence Day. "All right" said Mr.26. Then Ms. Independence Day jumped up into the air and yelled "SPARK-SPARK EXSTRAVAGANZA!" as millions of tiny fire balls hit the floor and exploded. Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Sanji all fell out when this happened. Then Mr. 26 punched the Merry Go sending it crashing into the next island 600,000 miles away totaling the ship.

"Nice work Mr.26" said Ms. Winter Solstice as they went back to their ship heading for Paradise Island.

"Huh, where am I" said Usopp dizzily, a man looked over him and said "You're on Paradise Island!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ronald

Yay! Chapter 2 is up w00t! Ok i know these chapters are a bit short but im trying to make them longer but i just dont want to keep people waiting for a new chapter, but ill try to make my chapter longer, but coming after this chapter: The first major fight in this fic! Chopper vs. (I'm not gonna tell!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ronald

"Paradise Island?" exclaimed Usopp. "Why yes," the man said "Is something wrong?". "Do you have a boat sir?" Usopp asked. "Why yes I do" said the man. "Is there a problem?" the man asked. "Yes," Usopp replied "I have been thrown overboard and I need to get back to my crew." Usopp finally got a good look at the man, the Caucasian looked about in his mid twenties, he had black hair that was slicked back but was spiky on the rear side, and he also wore a red t-shirt with a blue number 99 on it and he had on some loose blue jeans. "We have to hurry!" Usopp yelled "they may be under attack!"

So Usopp and the man cast off and were headed for the ship.

Zoro emerged from the water and looked around at his surroundings, he counted how many people were there to himself "Sanji, Nami, Me aaaaannnndd…" Zoro thought. "Oh my god! Chopper!" Nami screamed. Within seconds, Zoro was underwater swimming down to save the sinking chopper who looked at him with eyes of a dying man. _Come on Chopper _Zoro thought _Just hang on a bit longer!_ Zoro pulled out one of his swords and held it by the blade and handed the hilt to chopper so he could grab on. When Chopper grabbed the hilt he accidentally cut Zoro's hand causing blood to float all in the water making some parts turn red. Zoro then grabbed Chopper and swam to the surface.

Nami grabbed a chunk of the ship that Chopper could go on to float. Just then Zoro came up to the surface gasping for air while holding a breathing, living Chopper. Zoro set the half-reindeer on the chunk of flotsam. Then they heard Usopp's voice "Guys! Over here!" he yelled. So they all swam over and got on board. Nami looked at the man inside the ship that helped Usopp pull his friends aboard. "Who's this Usopp?" Nami asked. "I am Ronald" the man said "I live on Paradise island and I saw your friend wash up onshore and he told me that he'd been attacked and he had me tow him to his boat but then we found you in the ocean."

Ronald explained. "Nami, what happened to the Merry Go? And where are Luffy, Robin and Franky?" Usopp asked. "Much of the Merry Go was blown up by one of the Baroque Works members that attacked us." "Baroque Works?" Usopp interrupted "What're they doing here? Didn't their organization collapse when we killed Crocodile?" "The surviving members came here to re-create the group and have recruited many new members. They have also taken half the island hostage, my family included" Ronald explained. "That's terrible" Usopp and Nami said as if almost in unison. "We can take shelter at my place while you wait for your comrades" Ronald offered. "Thanks, well take you up on that" said Nami as they pulled into the island.

After everybody helped get the boat in to the dock, they all went back to Ronald's house. Chopper slept, still tired from the day's earlier events. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp had a 3-way sparring fight, and Nami recorded the magnetic field of the island with her log pose.

Then two men kicked through the door and each held a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other. "ALRIGHT! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" one man yelled. The man was wearing a black ski mask, no shirt and torn jeans. The other man was wearing a green bandana with a ripped up shirt and black pants. The bandanna man pointed his gun at Zoro and fired, but in the blink of an eye, Zoro unsheathed his sword and sliced the bullet in half causing the two bullet fragments to pierce the wall behind Zoro. Sanji sighed and walked over to the bandanna man "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? COME ANY CLOSER AND I"LL BLAST YOUR FRIGGIN' HEAD OFF!" The man yelled. Sanji lifted up his leg and yelled "Nez!" while kicking his opponent square in the face, knocking him to the floor. The robber got up with blood running out of both of his nostrils. Sanji yelled "Collier!" while kicking the robber in the neck with great force causing him to fly back and cough up blood. "I –cough!- give up" said the bandanna man. "Yeah, well I'm not done with **you**." Sanji said almost evilly. Zoro then walked up to the second robber. "So, you wanna give up or take a worse beating that your buddy here." The swordsman smirked. He slowly unsheathed Wadou Ichimonji and put the sword in his mouth, he then unsheathed his other sword and put the two swords behind the mouth sword and yelled "TORA GARI!-TIGER HUNT!" and swung the swords forward, making an x-like cut on the robber, killing him instantly. "Oh crap" the bandanna man said as he looked at his partner's killer in fear. He then looked up at the blonde who jumped up in the air yelling "Mouton Shot!" the last thing the man remembered before bieng knocked unconsious was a foot headed for his face.

A few hours after the victory a man came over to Ronald's house. "Hey Cleatus" said Ronald. The man looked to be in his early 30's wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. "Can I stay here for a day or two, my wife kicked me out." The man asked. So Cleautus joined in the entertainment with everybody else.

In a building elsewhere on the island. A short man dressed in ragged clothes ran up to a man in a black hood yelling "New Mr.13! I have something important to tell you!" "yes?" said the hooded man. "Mr. 75 has returned from his mission," replied the short man. "Send him in" the hodded man orderd. "And one more thing" "yes?" said the short one "It's Mr.13, not the new Mr.13 I am continuing the originals legacy" said the hooded man as he pulled out a pistol and shot it at the servant straight in the head. Then a man walked in the room and kicked the servants dead body out of his way. The man was briused and had blood running out of both of his nostrils and he had a dribble of blood on the left corner of his mouth and 2 on the right side. "Ah, Mr. 75 where is your partner, Mr. 56?" Mr. 13 asked "He's dead" the bandanna man replied. "But did he deliver the message to Mr.99?" "-huff- yeah" "good"

While everybody else was having fun and drinking Grog, Ronlad went into one of the back rooms and read the message one of the robbers gave him, it read "You have 24 hours". Ronald then proceeded into another room opened up a door and pulled out a rifle.


End file.
